mega_man_gamesfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Harp Note
English anime dub, is the EM Wave Change of the characters Sonia Strumm and Lyra from the Mega Man Star Force series. Harp Note is registered under Project-TC as No. 004. Equipment * Flat-Live Monitor: This component is equipped with earphones that Lyra Note uses to listen to her performances in real time. In addition, the helmet portion of this device features an amp, which makes it possible to hold a concert anywhere. The guitar amp used in Shock Note has even undergone EM Wave Change. * Humming - Heart Transducer: A heart-shaped analog/pulse converter. Converts the sound of Lyra singing into the mic to pulse waves, which it then emits as shockwaves in order to attack enemies. Different types of songs produce different shockwaves. * Equalizer Ring: This armband adjusts the guitar and amplifier's volume and equalization settings. The device possesses a vast number of preprogrammed settings to adapt itself to a variety of situations. Cycle through these settings by touching the small indentation on the bracelet. * Featuring Lyra Guitar: Sonia's guitar after having undergone EM Wave Change. Lyra's data is programmed into the headstock, assisting her with chord progressions and tuning during performances. In addition to the guitar's performance-based attacks, its strings can also be used to bind enemies. * Lyra Mic: A high-quality dynamic microphone attached to the headstock on Lyra's guitar, this device automatically analyzes environmental waves to block out ambient noise, amplifying only the vocalist's performance. Lyra controls the position of the mic, allowing her to both sing and play even during intense movements. Game History Mega Man Star Force When Sonia's manager, Chrys Golds, comes looking for her, she knocks him out with a Shock Note. She then proceeds to attack other people throughout Echo Ridge and other places, and Mega Man ends up pursuing her, having to fire back to deflect her Shock Notes before they hit him. After Harp Note is defeated, Mega Man convinces her to stop attacking, and Sonia then forms a BrotherBand with Geo. Later on, after Geo is separated from Omega-Xis and cuts his Brother Bands, Harp Note comes to Omega-Xis' aid, but fails to stop the FM-ians from taking the Andromeda Key from him. Mega Man Star Force 2 Harp Note appears again in the second game, and fights alongside Mega Man. After being teleported away by the Kamikakushi, Harp Note is brought before Hollow and was told to work with Vega, if she wanted Geo and his friends to come to no harm. Mega Man tracks her down to the Bermuda Labyrinth, where Harp Note declares herself an enemy of Mega Man and cuts the BrotherBand with him. Eventually, Mega Man fights Harp Note and convinces her to join his side again. Mega Man Star Force 3 Harp Note once again returns in the third game under Project TC's Trans Code No. 004, and aids Mega Man in his cause as he battles against the Dealers. However, she is not a fightable boss in this game. Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star Harp Note is kidnapped and taken 200 years into the past by ClockMan.EXE (a NetNavi able to travel through time by creating warp holes). Mega Man follows them through a warp hole made by Dr. Goodall and successfully rescues her. Manga History Lyra Note appears in the Shooting Star Rockman comic. She initially appears as an antagonist and orders a fake Andromeda (made of EM viruses) to attack Mega Man. But, this is later revealed to be a "test", and she joins Mega Man in defeating the true Andromeda. Abilities Harp Note is capable of the following abilities and attacks, some of which are restricted to the anime or games exclusively: Frequency Change: Lyra Note can teleport by changing her wave frequency. She'll do this when she needs to go somewhere faraway in Echo Ridge, like her manager's building, but can't find a Wave Road to take her there. Shock Note: Two speakers appear in the columns where Harp Note is not standing. Harp Note then strums her guitar and the speakers each fire a Shock Note. Machine Gun String: Harp Note lines up with Mega Man and fires strings at him. The strings break, and when they connect, Harp Note proceeds to fire six notes at him whilst he is paralyzed. Pulse Song: Harp Note moves up close and fires a heart-shaped pulse at the player. It pierces Invis and must be blocked, else it will induce a certain status ailment to the player depending on the color of the note. Anti-Hypnosis: Like any Wave Changed human in the series, Harp Note is immune to hypnosis and can only be fully be taken over by the compatible AM/FM-ian. Ultrasonic Hearing: Harp Note can hear and translate waves too high or too low for the normal human or even EM Being to hear. This proved extremely useful navigating the Bermuda Maze. Etymology Harp Note is named after the string instrument and the pitched sound in music, respectively. This is an indirect reference to Sonia's career as a musician. The word harp can be related to Harpe, a type of sword used in Greek mythology, which may be a play/reference to the fact that Sonia uses sword-type Battle Cards such as Break Sabre. Trivia Harp Note is the only character in the Star Force series that has her name changed in the anime from her game name. Harp Note has her own Satellite Server file like other FM-ian EM Beings, which is available on both the Japanese and English sites for Mega Man Star Force 3.1 Harp Note shares many qualities with Roll.EXE, Proto Man and Zero, despite being the cliché female sidekick of the Star Force series: Unlike most female sidekicks such as Roll, Harp Note is a highly skilled fighter, rivaling Mega Man in combat. Though only done once in the anime, she has been shown to be rather skilled with a sword, similar to Zero. Harp Note's introduction is usually preceded by a wailing guitar note, similar to Proto Man's whistle. Harp Note also has a scarf, like Proto Man. In Mega Man Star Force 3, Harp Note uses the catchphrase "Let's roll!" serving as an analogy to Mega Man's catchphrase "Let's rock!" As Harp Note, Sonia's hair color changes from pink to blonde. The reason maybe because she is considered the "Roll" esque character of the Star Force series, thus following the Mega Man trend of supporting female protagonists with blonde hair.